ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Melchial Asheri
Brother to Nebezial, slayer of the Necryte Varda Balahad, and current leader or Rimad Gregorius of the Church of Damanul. Personality Devoted to Damanul and definitely trying to take over the kingdom for his god. History Melchial Asheri was honored two hundred and twelve years ago as the man whose blade ended the Necryte Varda's life. It was a surprise to all that he never returned to Aphelion, the city ruled by his younger brother Nebezial. Instead he went to Casta Palladia, heart of the Palladron Alliance. There, buried and sealed under mount Palladron, the old god Azhi Damanul lies. Ever since the ancient god was discovered he had made a pact with the kingdom above: long life, health, and protection, in addition to the power to make it unconquerable. It was the presence of the living god that made more and more people forsake the old religion of Aertes for the tangible blessings of the god under the mountain. It was this lure that probably enticed Melchial to go to Palladia, for he heard the call and chose to go there instead of taking up his brother's throne upon the death of his sister-in-law and niece, an his brother's descent into madness. Once in Palladia, Melchial climbed the ranks of the church until he took the position of the First Oracle: Rimad Gregorius. The role of Rimad Gregorius was always influential, but since taking it Melcihal Asheri has grown the office's power like none before him. Worship of Damanul was traditionally rooted in Palladia, but Melchial has expanded it all ove the alliance. The Badrunim priests under his command enforce taxation on pilgrim roads, and serve as an army for Damanul. The Rimad Gregorius is the voice of Damanul. Upon his return to Casta Palladia from abroad, Melchial immediately went to speak with King Godwyn. Melchial was determined to deliver the news that a "Dragonlord" had attacked the Karden Border Gate - the person in question of course being Stein Phais, who was not a Dragonlord and who hadn't really intended to attack the gates so much as use them as a distraction. There had been previous attacks by Dragonlords of opposing countries on the gates, and before the casualties were legion; Antheus Prayne suggested it might not be the same person who had attacked this time, given the lack of casualties. While they were discussing the implications of the attack, Arthur Feldenstrom finally arrived at Palladia bearing news of the wyvern attack on Buran Mine. When questioned by Melchial on whether or not Arthur had seen anyone matching the description of the supposed Dragonlord from the border, Arthur confirmed he had seen Stein and mentioned the young man hadn't even seemed afraid of the wyvern. At this point King Godwyn ordered Lady Andrea and her squadron sent to defeat the remaining beasts and evacuate the wounded. He then thanked Arthur for his service and dismissed him. He also placed a bounty on Stein's head at this time. Considering the meeting ended, Melchial took his leave to bring his news to the god Damanul beneath the mountain. Melchial reported to Damanul that Halfblood Chief Argal had refused Damanul's offer of alliance. He also reported the attacks on strategic Palladia points and suggested that removing Dregya from the equation could be accomplished...forcing the nation to turn entirely to Damanul. He claimed to have leverage over Lord Ormu of Dregya - in the form of the power to heal his daughter, Lara, whose health was ravaged by the plague that took so many lives so long ago. Appearance He constantly carries the staff of the Necryte Varda to remind people of his achievement. Abilities Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Damanulites